


If MC was 17

by BreePetals



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Teen MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreePetals/pseuds/BreePetals
Summary: Basically MC is a young teenage girl who ran away and goes by Byeol Park until she is forced to reveal her being actually MC. She goes on to live with the stresses of planning a party, homesickness, and an abusive family. She hopes to be able to use the RFA as an escape to enter into a new life.!!!!!!!!!!!!!ON HOLD TO WORK ON HANAHAKI DISEASE FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!!!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Starting Today, You are in the RFA!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it! Follow me on Tumblr at, breepetals.tumblr.com REQUESTS ARE OPEN please suggest anything mystic messenger related. BTW I'm more aware of the main 5, Saeren and V I haven't done their routes yet so I dont have a clear grasp of how they are so please forgive me if I butcher them ever.

I glanced at my phone for a moment, it had been a week since I had run away, and boy was it rough. I mostly used male oriented clothes because I didn’t want to be found out or found too soon by the police in case my family was actively looking for me, which is why I also wiped my phone and took a rock and smashed the SIM card, in order to prevent anyone from tracking me.

Suddenly as I was caught up in my thoughts, my stomach growled really loudly.

“Damn,” I cursed as I grabbed my stomach in pain. I was having hunger pains. I did eat snacks but I mostly tried to preserve them as much as possible and ate on a strict schedule to save food. But I was getting quickly tired of this life, and I just wanted to give up and return home, but I just didn’t want to give up just yet… I can’t afford to give up.

I walked into a bathroom after washing my face to stave off the hunger pains. I looked hard in the mirror at my hair. I had bright red hair about a week ago but it all changed after I ran away. I hastily dyed my hair a dull black a stark contrast to my original hair color. I sighed, my red hair was admittedly really pretty but as pretty as it was, it was also stupidly noticeable and the first thing my missing posters would say. 

I left the park bathroom and was getting tired from wandering around so I sat down lazily on a bench in the park, it was night time so I didn’t really notice the phone sitting on the bench so I ended up sitting square on it. But as soon as I sat down it vibrated and I jumped off it immediately afterwards. I grabbed the phone and saw a new text from an “unknown” person. Surprisingly -yet suspiciously enough the phone did not have a passcode or anything, just a random app.

I pondered for a moment… should I really be snooping in on other people's businesses? I sighed and muttered softly “I probably shouldn't, it's not the right thing to do.” 

But the phone pinged once again with life and I looked at the text.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

Shortly after that I responded back and naturally the conversation flowed and I was led to an apartment that actually seemed to be in like an office building/housing mix. But stupidly enough I obeyed what he said, which I probably shouldn’t have done but I was really curious and then I found myself standing in front of a room, shortly beforehand I had told the unknown person just slightly about how I was out of a home for a while sympathetically he offered me a place to live, claiming the home to be his and that he wouldn’t mind taking me in for a while as he claimed that the home was just merely a vacation home he rarely used and that I could live there temporarily while I gathered myself to actually rent out a home and with the promise of being able to sleep under a room and being able to take a proper shower seemed like absolute heaven in the moment. However I began finding myself a little ashamed for following so blindly as I could have also been just as easily kidnapped had the person not been so generous.

“Here's the link for the app so you can download it to your personal phone! The wifi password should also be 2444666668888888, if it's too hard to put in just think 12345678.”

I copied the link and sent it to my phone and after connecting to wifi I clicked on it and oddly enough I was immediately transported to an ongoing chatroom.

Shortly after joining I seemed to cause an uproar in the chatroom, I hadn't really realized the extent or gravity of everything that had happened until it was laid out in front of me by everyone in the group.

707: WAIT!!!! OMG T_T are you a hacker?!!?  
Yoosung: OMG someone actually hacked into the app?  
Jaehee: Well that means someone has possibly read into our private conversations then  
Byeol: No… I'm sorry, my name is Byeol, I'm not a hacker. Someone just kinda led me here by accident  
Jumin: This does not appear to be any regular old accident  
707: Looking at things it appears as if she's in Rikas apartment right now!  
Yoosung: RIKA’S OLD APARTMENT?!?  
707: ya thats what I just said  
Jumin: As in inside?  
707: ya  
Zen: Well that's kinda impressive if she is a hacker but what if she's just a fan?  
Yoosung: I highly doubt it Zen ;;

The conversation continued on and I learned that Yoosung was a college student, 707 was a hacker, Zen was honestly hot but had a HEAPING amount of narcissism, Jaehee was an assistant who worked for Jumin, and Jumin was an upcoming CEO for C&R, ultimately left with V who was the leader of the organization the RFA, which then decided by “V” that I was going to stay and help the RFA throw a party and he gave me the option of becoming a member. But for me it was honestly a hard pass, I didn’t know these people and throwing a party seemed so irresponsible due to the fact that none of them knew me and the same goes for me to them yet they fully expected me to throw a party. I also just don’t have the time to sit around and plan a party. I needed to find a job fast and save money.

Byeol: Im sorry but I'm going to have to decline, I just… can’t do it  
707: Oh that's quite unfortunate T_T  
Jumin: yes, quite unfortunate indeed. As unfortunately if you choose to not join… well, my hand will be forced and I will then press charges and sue for trespassing on private properties with intent to steal.  
Jaehee: That is quite unfortunate as it's going to be a lot of work putting in the case and everything. However I do agree that trespassers shall be punished  
Byeol: What?!

I was astounded by the harsh response I received as I hadn’t expected to be thrown into legal action and I pondered it for a moment. If I continue to decline then I‘ll probably be arrested but I have the chat as proof so I could get the law on my side. I quickly checked the original phone only to find it completely dead. I hadn’t anticipated them to be so mean about it, I just thought they would move on with their day as I didn’t know them and they didn’t know me so we would just be done with each other and never talk again, but I was sorely mistaken.

“Shit,” I cursed, things were not looking up in my favor. A possible bright side was that I’m a minor which realistically speaking the charges probably could be softened, but I also don’t want that on my record and based on the fact that C&R is so huge in the country, they could get the charges swayed to their favor so in the end I could be tried as an adult in the courts since I’m so close to turning 18 within this year. With so many thoughts racing through my head, my thoughts felt so jumbled, and I felt ... terrified. I got myself into a huge problem that I couldn’t possibly ever get out by myself. If only I hadn’t followed some stupid strangers advice I wouldn’t be here in the first place! In the mess of my thoughts my phone beeped again.

707: Soooooo Byeol. If you don’t help realistically speaking I couulllddddd~ delete all these chats, manipulate them, and make them in our favor if you don’t agree to help us~

I felt my stomach go sick, this was so twisted how I was forced into a corner just like that.

Byeol: Ok… I agree to joining then. I look forward to working with you.

I texted reluctantly. After that it seemed as if everyone rejoiced and exited the chatroom one by one.

I sighed, “I guess this is my life now huh?” I spoke into the air as I gathered my bearings and took a nice shower in a while and changed into clean clothes as well for the first time in a week. I fell asleep shortly afterwards.


	2. Managing the First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byeols first interactions with the group, as well as 707 the seemingly legendary hacker struggling to find out just who exactly Byeol is. This is half of her first day with the RFA and suspicions are already arising about her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I'd love to hear your opinions on how this story should go direction wise. My Tumblr is breepetals.tumblr.com so don't be scared to leave requests! I'd love to have more inspirations to work with!

*Ping*

I woke up groggily and checked the clock. “2:30” the red numbers blared. I looked at the source of my discomfort and my phone was lit up. I turned on the phone, “NEW CHAT”, the text screamed at my eyes that had yet to be adjusted to the light. I logged into the chat.

Yoosung: Oh, Hi Byeol!~

I smiled softly, I liked Yoosung the most out of the shady cast of characters because he was the only one who didn’t threaten me once I declined (I mean Zen didn’t threaten me but he didn't defend me either, he just treated it amusedly). Also based on the way Yoosung chatted in the chatroom earlier he seemed to be the softer one of all of them and the most innocent of them in comparison. Also his profile picture was just him innocently looking at the camera with a huge smile on his face, how could I hate that face?

Byeol: Hey Yoosung! What are you doing up this late? You should be sleeping ;;  
Yoosung: Oh yeah haha;; I probably should.  
Yoosung: BUT BUT BUTTTTT  
Yoosung: LOLOL just was calling for me and I just can’t resist it! T_T

I giggled, what a stupidly cute reason.

Byeol: Haha but you should rest. It's not good for your health to stay up late.  
Yoosung: Haha  
Yoosung blushing face  
Yoosung: I'm flattered you care for my health but don't worry!  
Yoosung: I'm used to this. My guild depends on me so I can’t let them down!  
Byeol: Wow! You’re so dependable!  
* 707 has entered the chatroom*  
707: lololololol  
707: Yoosung?? Dependable??  
707: Last time I checked our baby Yoosung is just a game addict  
Yoosung: I mean, you’re not wrong but don’t call me a baby T_T  
707: The broke college student then >.<  
707: OH  
707: OHHHH waitttt~~~  
707: Yoosungieeee last time i checkedddddd  
707: Your gradesssss  
707: Enough to call you the broke failing college kid who is a lolol addict who will never get a girlfriend~  
Yoosung: DONT TELL ME  
Yoosung: SEVEN YOU?  
707: lolololol if i were you i’d be studying biology~~~ after all you have an exam tomorrow~  
Yoosung: ARGGH! YOURE RIGHT! I NEED TO STUDY! I forgot T_T  
Yoosung: BYE BYEOl  
*Yoosung has left the chatroom*  
707: lolololol  
Byeol: Wow… harsh haha  
707: it helps develop character! It's in a popular study by Dr. Obvious.  
Byeol: Wow! Such a reputable doctor! Can you tell him to contact me so I can invite him to the party?  
707: of course lololololol  
707: But can I ask you a serious question. It's in regards to your background check.

I felt sweat trickle down my back. I was using a fake name, would I get found out?

Byeol: What background check?  
707: Its just that I'm head of security for the RFA and it's not like we know you or anything. We need to clear you just in case you’re a realllllllyyyyyy bad guy;;  
707: AND AS 707  
707: DEFENDER OF JUSTICE~~  
707: I MUST, protect the sanctity of our holy chatroom  
707: AND ELIMINATE ALL EVIL WHO THREATEN THE CHATROOM  
707: AS THAT… is my duty that I shall carry out till the enddddddddddddd of time itself.  
Byeol: Wow, such a noble pursuit!

I typed half-heartedly, Seven didn’t necessarily seem like a bad guy but hacking is notably a job where you snoop around so I am mostly just wary of him. Even more especially after he joined in on the bandwagon of suing me, I just didn’t feel comfortable interacting with him as I did with Yoosung.

707: But just to confirm something really quickly  
707:It’ll only take a sec but  
707: What's your last name?

I thought for a moment.

Byeol: Its Byeol Choi

“Shit.” I thought, “I can’t believe I slipped up and told him my real last name.

707 shocked face  
707: OMGGG  
707: we have the same last name!! >.<  
Byeol: Haha we do?  
707: Ok thanks that's just all I needed to confirm some things! Bye!  
*707 has left the chatroom*

I felt my eyes grow heavy again, I wasn’t thinking straight. In the moment of a sleepy mind I outed my real name. 

“OH COME ON!” I yelled into my pillow, “I really couldn’t have just gone with the basic Park that I had decided beforehand? No, I just HAD to say MY last name!”

I threw myself onto my pillow, I hope that I can just sleep this frustration and sadness off.

In a flash the morning came, my alarm rang obnoxiously and I turned it off as quickly as I turned it on.

It was 8:18am, so I walked into the kitchen to check it out. I opened the cabinets which were full of plates, cups, and silverware. Everything looked good here.

Then I checked the fridge, “Hmmmmm, it's mostly bare but there's a full pack of water and a half full pack too, some wine, pasta boxes, but that was about it.”

Next I checked the pantry, it had unopened cereal boxes, canned food like beans, peanut butter, unopened bags of rice, a bunch of spices, coffee, oats, sugar, tea, and a few other things.

I scanned the pantry, “hmmm i don't really know how old these are so i think i'll stick it safe and just go for the oatmeal and coffee, those last for a long time… right?” 

I opened a bottle of water and poured it into the oats and put it in the microwave and also grabbed a pot to boil some water from the tap for the coffee, nothing spectacular really. Suddenly my phone pinged again.

“Another chatroom huh?” I whispered. I clicked on it and joined. 

Zen: Oh hey Byeol!  
Zen: Funny coincidence that your last name is also Choi!  
Zen: Although,,, I can’t help but feel bad that you have that in common with that weirdo haha, but tsk~ tsk~ Yoosung, of course he doesn't have a girlfriend if he's soooo addicted to games. He should take after me. I would get a girlfriend butttt I'm married to my job unfortunately  
Byeol: No its fine, I dont mind. I think us Choi’s should stick together and cheer up Zen! I think you'll find someone! Jobs are important but so are your personal feelings!  
Zen: haha…  
Zen: How cute ^^ You're such a kind soul Byeol.  
Zen: Anyways what are you up to?  
Byeol: Eating plain oatmeal and plain coffee  
Zen: That sounds rather… plain;;  
Byeol: Yeah but it’s all I could find here that was cleared to eat T_T  
Zen: Are you seriously eating food from the apartment! That stuff is about a year old and could be bad for your skin;;  
Byeol: It has come to that unfortunately T_T, I don’t really have the money right now to be able to buy groceries…. I’m actually kinda out of a job so I need to go job hunting ASAP  
Zen: Oh no! Even though I REALLLYYY hate that trustfund kid. I think you should go to help if your tight on money  
Zen: No one in the RFA should go hungry, we’re all family.  
Byeol: That's really kind of you to say, but it's fine I don’t want to be a burden to anyone  
*Jaehee has entered the chat*  
Jaehee: Hello Zen!  
Jaehee: As well as hello to you Byeol.  
Zen: Hello Jaehee did you hear what Byeol said?  
Jaehee: Yes, I just finished reading it. I will contact Mr. Han about it shortly and I also do agree that Yoosung should try to model himself after you. Then he would get a girlfriend for sure.  
Byeol: poor Yoosung haha, but seriously Zen;; please don’t worry about me. I'm ok, once I get a job I’ll be able to afford to buy some food for myself.  
Jaehee: However, I still don’t feel necessarily comfortable with her yet.  
Zen: Of course I'm going to worry, Byeol! You need to stay healthy and eat all your meals on time!  
Zen: And Jaehee, I don’t believe she has any bad intentions. Just a young lady who doesn’t carry any ill intent  
Jaehee: Zen as much as I admire you, you should not trust so easily. We still need to wait to hear the word from Luciel to see if she is safe.  
Byeol: But I mean I am safe?  
Jaehee: I apologize if I’m sounding rude but I mean as in safe to us  
Byeol: Oh.  
Zen: I’m sorry Byeol, I believe that you're a nice young lady. After all I don't think anyone as kind and considerate as you wishes anything bad to happen to us. After all...  
Zen: You're helping us throw a party again which I very much appreciate ^^  
Byeol: Thank you Zen, but I don’t blame Jaehee. I would also be weary if i were in her position  
Jaehee: Thank you so much for understanding ^^  
Jaehee: But I must be going now. Mr. Han is about to leave for a trip and is entrusting Elizabeth the 3rd to my care….  
Zen: UGH that jerk. After all the stuff he knows about how much you don’t like dealing with her. Can’t he just leave the furball alone for some days while he’s gone?  
Jaehee: ^^  
Jaehee: I appreciate the concern Zen but unfortunately I don’t think I'm in a position to complain.  
Byeol: Well, I wish you luck Jaehee!  
Jaehee: Thank you very much for your wishes, I will be off now.  
*Jaehee has left the chatroom*  
Zen: That jerk…  
Zen: Just because he has a lot of money doesn’t mean people enjoy doing what he says! I swear he has a few screws loose because he thinks EVERYTHINGG can be solved by money.  
Zen: Oh shoot Byeol! I have a meeting I need to go to…  
Zen: I'm sorry but the life of an actor is a demanding one  
Zen crying face  
Zen: I hate to see such a pretty lady in need be left alone. But I must attend rehearsals…  
Byeol: It's ok Zen! Don’t worry about me! Good luck with your meeting ^^  
*Zen has left the chatroom*

I sighed and logged off the chatroom, I looked at the computer in the room. It once again had no password so I just opened it up with a click and the email box has about 4 emails. I clicked on the email box and noted how I already had 4 emails filled with potential guests. 

“I guess this is my first task as party coordinator” I huffed as I got to work on replying to emails.

After about an hour of responding to emails, I opened up a new tab. I typed in “Jobs in my area”.*Click*.I looked at the search results and I paused for a moment, I clicked a few links here and there and saw that I had to bring ID for all the interviews. 

I scratched my head, I had to lay low for a bit and using my current ID would be giving myself away to the job and the RFA that I was a runaway who was a minor. I groaned, “this is so unfair.” I said with my face in my hands.

Surprisingly my phone started ringing so I picked it up quickly, “hello?” I responded.

“Hello, This is Byeol, correct?”

“Yes, who is this?” I responded back. I hadn’t really bothered to check the caller ID after I so hastily picked up.

“This is Jumin Han, I’m calling in regards to your situation, as Assistant Kang explained to me”

He paused for a moment seemingly searching for the right thing to say. 

“Is it true that you have insufficient funds to be able to afford a meal?” He asked softly.

It took me aback as in comparison to how he texted in the chat threatening me with a lawsuit and how Zen spoke so terribly about him. I hadn't expected his voice to sound so low but so gentle at the same time.

“Yeah, I’m so sorry, I told Zen and Jaehee it was fine that they didn’t need to worry themselves.” I responded sheepishly, it embarrassed me to ask for financial help from people I don't even know.

“No, it's ok…. You can ask for help when you are in financial difficulties, I have the money in order to assist you. No member will go hungry in the RFA.” He said softly yet firmly at the same time.

Once again i responded, “No, seriously-uhhh Jumin, may I call you that?”

“Yes. I would rather you would call me that.”

“Yes uh- Jumin, I very much appreciate the offer but, I don’t want to seem like a burden nor someone who just leeches off of someone's wealth. I’d feel more comfortable working for my own money. We also don't know each other very well and I don’t know how I’d feel just taking handouts.”

I heard a sigh on the other end of the line, “You sound so much like Zen right now.… Then let me pay you for joining and making the party possible again. Would that be ok? It wouldn’t be like a handout then would it?”

I hesitated, “Uh, Jumin… ok it sounds fine…”

“Do you have a bank account so that I can just wire some money to you?” He asked.

I thought for a moment, I do have a bank account. But it's one under my real name… and I can’t use it or else it could be traced….

“No, I'm sorry I don’t have a bank account…” I responded.

“Hmmm.” He hummed. I'm pretty sure he was regretting offering already.

“Then I’ll ask Luciel to set something up so that you can receive the money somehow, I don’t know the apartment's location since it's classified information, so I can’t send anyone over there with an envelope. I’m about to leave for a flight so I will attempt to reach out again after talking to Luciel and landing ok?”

“Ok, thank you very much Jumin, you don’t have to do this.” I reminded him once again.

“No it's ok, I think it would give me more peace of mind if all our members are healthy, goodbye.” He said before hanging up.

My perception changed slightly about him yet his harsh words from yesterday still really stuck with me.

“Is he really that kind? Or does he just pity me?” I asked myself. I shrugged it off and put on a coat, maybe walking to nearby park will help me deal with my emotions.

“AGHHHHHHH” I yelled out. “Am I really losing my touch as a hacker?” I asked Mary Vanderwood.

“Well for both our sakes you better make sure that you haven't.” He said exasperatedly. “Agent 707,” he began irritatedly. “You should really be focusing on the current assignment instead of goofing off with that little RFA of yours. You’re lucky I still haven’t reported the fact you still have “familial” ties with people.” he spat at me harshly.

I laughed “Oh Ms. Vanderwood! It's just that a little mouse about thisssss big” I said motioning with my fingers making a pinching motion, “snuck into my SUPER DUPER airtight program. What's worse is that with all this research and very little is popping up in her phone.” I said frustrated, I brushed back my red hair, it was growing long so I couldn't see the screen to well anymore unfortunately. 

Vanderwood noticed my red hair fall back into place, "here." he said curtly as he pinned my hair back with a clip, "better?" he asked, I nodded and he continued, "Should I cut your hair? its starting to grow long and its been a while since you went out to get it cut or anything." he remarked. 

I shook my head, "no this is fine. Maybe I should grow it out for a change." I joked, Vanderwood raised his eyebrows, "As long as you actually keep you hair maintained and not greasy I'll let you grow it out. But if youre not I'd rather cut it before it gets too messy and distracts you from your work." he said.

I groaned “its just that I hacked into Byeol's phone and her age is 20 years old and based off of the cctv she's a young woman with black hair. But there's no SIM card in her phone so I don’t know her number or anything. There's no social media apps on her phone, contacts, or photos so I can’t put anything together all that easily. I just have a name, age, physical appearance.”

Vanderwood raised an eyebrow, “That is really suspicious actually.” he said.

“Right!?” I exclaimed back.

Vanderwood thought for a moment, “Ok, the assignment is due in a month anyways you can research a little bit today but TOMORROW I expect you to be on your game Agent 707, or else I will tase you.” 

I shuddered, Vanderwood doesn’t make empty promises. I remembered back on the first yet only time, he actually tased me. It was kind of humiliating because I cried a LOT shortly after which I'm pretty sure made her feel bad and she stopped threatening me for a while after that. I had been tased before as the agency required physical training and part of that training had being able to handle the sensation of being tased and be able to get up immediately afterwards so that we don't slow down or anything but it still took me off guard and it really hurt.

Vanderwood looked at the screen where the cctv was, “Crazy theory maybe, but what if she doesn’t want to be found because she did something bad? So the info on her phone may not even be real.”

I perked up, it hadn’t really crossed my mind that she could be lying about anything, but it all lined up really well. It's just that it hadn't occurred to me that any “ordinary” person would feel the need to be so cautious about things.

“Ms. Vanderwood…” I started, “I think you could very much be onto something, but for now, I’ll work with what I have and ask her about it. If not I'll just bluff and say I figured out who she actually is and hope she just caves in and tells the truth. She's well aware I'm a hacker so I think that she wouldn’t know or be able to tell that I'm lying.”

Vanderwood nodded, “Sounds good, now I’m gonna clean up this absolute pigsty you have. It wouldn’t kill you to actually try being clean once in your life,” he said annoyed.

“Ahhh, Ms. Vanderwood thats why your here~” I replied in a sing-song voice.

Vanderwood whipped his head around, “You asshole! I’m not your maid!” he yelled, throwing an empty can of Ph.D Pepper at me, but with my LIGHtning FaSt reflexes, I dodged.

“oooOOooO Scary.” I teased as he threw another one at me. I wasn't lucky enough to dodge the 2nd one however so it hit me square in the head, “OooOOOOW Ms. Vanderwood how could you be so cruel, you can’t hit ~the goods~” I said motioning to my head.

Vanderwood clicked his tongue, “Oh piss off, some good for nothing goods you have there.” he retorted going back to cleaning. I rolled my eyes and started working again at figuring out who Byeol Choi was and I had to do it FAST as V was counting on me to figure out who is was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOO so sevens suspicious of Byeol as well as Vanderwood?? continue reading to find out what happens. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. Follow me for more. It will motivate me to write more if you drop a follow so pleaseee doooo.


	3. Meeting Kiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byeol meets an oddly dressed yet very kind women named Kiyoko in the same spot she found the lost phone. Could it be hers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the read! I enjoy writing these a lot. So please remember to visit my Tumblr 
> 
> breepetals.tumblr.com and request something new for me to write

When I reached the park in the end I just found myself wandering just as aimlessly as Iwas the day before. Ipinched the nose of my bridge in thought, “imagine where I would be if Ijust hadn’t picked up that stupid phone.” I whispered to myself.

I reached the bench where I had found the phone and sat down to ponder about all the past events that had occurred in the past 24 hours and I don't know possibly find out who left the phone here. After all the criminal always returns back to the scene of the crime or in this case, the poor person always traces their footsteps back to find their missing phone.

As I dazed off staring at the park with all the couples, kids, and pets there were, out of the corner of my eye I saw a women dressed in a awfully drab trenchcoat that seemed to cover her feminine features wearing a bonnet however just a few strands of golden hair peeking out from under. I looked at her for a split second as to not be rude but she very clearly to me made for a suspicious character overall as even as she attempted to underdress and not be noticeable her dull garb in comparison to her petite figure made her an obvious target to any onlooker.

She looked my way and we made eye contact before Ihastily looked away so I wouldn’t be caught staring, however she began making her way over anyways.

“Shoot,” my thoughts screamed at me, “why did you have to go staring around at people?! Now shes gonna ask what up with me staring and stuff like that.” 

She gently approached me and pointed at the empty spot next to me, “may I sit here?” she asked sweetly.

I looked at her taken back slightly, “uh yeah, sure- of course!” I stuttered. Moving slightly over to the left more to make room for her.

She smiled kindly at me, “thanks!” she said softly. What immediately stood out to me about her was her sweet yet soft voice and seemingly charismatic attitude.

Suddenly I remembered the phone, “Oh! Hello Miss- uhh.” I paused as I didn’t really know her name at all.

She smiled at me, “its fine you can just call me Kiyoko.” She said offering her hand in greeting.

I smiled back, “Call me Byeol, anyways Miss Kiyoko, have you happened to lose a phone recently? I found a phone here the other day on this bench and would like to return it to whoever was its previous owner.” Iexplained.

Kiyoko’s delicate features turned into a frown, “Oh no thats a pity that someone lost their phone, they must be very sad right now…” she said sadly. I hadn’t expected her to become so emotional about it.

“Oh yesk, it is a shame.” I said to her comfortingly. 

She strained a smile, “You’re so kind for wanting to return the phone, but maybe you should keep it,” she paused for a moment “because I don’t think the owner will come back for it anytime soon.” she said knowingly.

it took me a moment to comprehend what she said, “what makes you so sure of that?” she tapped her head lightly.

“Women's intuition.” she giggled. “Anyways is that all? You seem to be in quite a daze. is everything alright at home?” she asked me gently.

Before answering I looked to her face, her bright sincere eyes seemed to be filled with concern and I caved in, “its just that…” I paused choosing my next words carefully, “I got into a bit of a predicament recently, and i’ve found myself joining an organization I really hadn’t anticipated in joining.”

“Whats the name of the organization?” she inquired. 

“its called the RFA, and I don't really know anyone in it at all. I just randomly joined like that.” I said shrugging my arms.

“The RFA?” she repeated, “As in Rika’s Fundraising Association?” she questioned.

“Yeah,” I began, “im pretty sure thats how the name goes, of course I think its for a good cause! But the way I joined was so hasty I didn’t even see it happen until it happened.” I paused for a moment. “I didn’t really want to join but I got into a predicament and was kinda forced in you know?”

She touched my arm sympathetically, “oh you poor thing.” she said while rubbing the side of my arm sadly, “you're so young, im sorry that you were forced to join against your will.” she whispered.

I was taken aback at the kindness she was showing me and I touched her hand lightly, “its ok Kiyoko, Im fine honestly. I just-” but she cut me off.

“Byeol, you may be saying that you are fine but your eyes tell me a different story.” She stated firmly. 

I opened my mouth to speak again but I couldn’t find what words to say, she was right. “Youre right but due to that same predicament I cant leave so easily. im just gonna test the waters for now and see where they take me.” I said and I forced a smile so that she would see that I was ok.

She looked at me unconvinced and she pulled me into a tight hug, “listen its ok to be strong but you can also show weakness, our emotions are what make us human,” she said touching a hand to her heart. 

“You have to embrace your situation and turn it into a good one, don’t let those people in the RFA mislead you, their leader V isn’t as trustworthy as he seems, but you didn’t hear that from me. Keep your distance and stay on your feet” she warned. 

Which shocked me as she had turn serious in the blink of an eye. She looked at the bulky watch on her wrist, “oh I have to go or else ill be late for a party!” she exclaimed and ran off into the busy streets.

I sat there for a moment soaking in all she said, “Keep my distance and stay on my feet?” I repeated as I sat there for a little while longer, I wondered what exactly warranted her to tell me all those things about the RFA, it felt as if she had been speaking from experience and not just an outsider viewing the parties.

I shrugged it off and made my way back to the apartment.

I checked my phone and noted I had a missed phone call from Zen.

I dialed the numbers and hit the call button. After a few rings the phone finally picked up on the other end.

“Hello? This is Byeol right?”

“Yes! Hello Zen, how are you?” I asked calmly

Zen laughed airly, “if im being honest i’m doing really well! I just got out of a meeting and I got a new role!”

I smiled happily for him, “Oh really? Thats great congratulations!” I said excitedly.

“Thanks! I just called to make sure you were doing alright and settling in ok. its just that,” he paused slightly, “i’m still worried about what you said earlier. A young woman should still take care of herself.” He said gently.

I felt my face flush, his gentleness caught me off guard and made me feel embarrassed, “Zen,” I started but he cut me off.

“Listen, I know you don't want us to worry, but you can always count of us to be there! You can even think of me as your dear knight in shining armor!” He said triumphantly.

Igiggled, “Thank you for your concern once again. Ialready talked to Jumin about it and he said that he and Seven would figure something out. I just really don’t want to seem like i’m taking advantage of anyone…” my voice trailed off.

“Listen, and listen hard.” He started, “I know that you’re pretty new to the group and all, but from how earnestly you speak I can tell that you're not that type of person.” I felt his earnestness through the phone.

“Thank you Zen, im touched.” I responded back.

“Listen Princess Ihave to go, but please never forget you can depend on us!” he said sweetly and I laughed. 

“Ok bye Zen!” I added finally before he left.

I reached the apartment and opened the door, dinner time I guess?

I opened the pantry and my eyes swept across the food, and I immediately groaned. 

“I can’t believe i’m really living like this.” Iran a hand through my hair. Speaking of hair I walked into the bathroom and checked the roots, but as I stared at my hair I noticed how terribly I actually dyed it.

In all honesty I had been in a rush to just dye it with some regular box dye Ijust missed some spots so as Iparted my hair in some sections I noticed randoms splotches near my scalp where my bright red hair showed to be more of a dull burgundy more than anything. 

“I need to get some better dye,” I mumbled, shortly after I stripped off my clothes and took a quick shower to clear my thoughts and afterwards I put on a tank-top and some shorts, and I went back into the room. it was getting dark outside so I tapped my chin lightly with my finger. 

“Should I eat or not?” I asked myself internally. I was not in the mood to eat anymore of that “who knows how old food”, yet I didn’t want to starve. 

“I should just go to bed without eating while i’m not starving yet.” I decided as I layed down on the bed with my phone in hand, “well i’m just going to check the RFA app I have real quick.”

I opened up an existing chatroom.

*Byeol has entered the chatroom*  
Byeol: Hello guys, how have you guys been today?  
Jumin: i’m doing well currently thank you for asking.  
Yoosung: Hey Byeol! i’m doing fine, just finished up a round of LOLOL before getting on here so i’m kind of on that Winners adrenaline.  
Yoosung: We finally managed to catch a high level monster thats been on the loose for a while!  
Byeol: Wow! Congrats Yoosung!  
Jumin: I don’t see how thats necessarily important towards your education Yoosung  
Yoosung: Haha, its just that everytime I try to study  
Yoosung: its almost like a siren call!  
Yoosung: I can't just ignore the sweet voice of LOLOL beckoning me to play!  
Byeol: I guess Yoosung is caught up in the master trap of the marketing scheme of LOLOL  
Jumin: it seems so, its such as shame as Yoosung used to be such a diligent student before he started being addicted to that game.  
Jumin: So much so I offered him a position at C&R  
Byeol: Wow! Then what happened?

Tapped send on the screen, was Yoosung really that diligent? From what all the members say he was just some college kid who wasted his time playing LOLOL. Even Ia high schooler seemed more responsible than him. 

Yoosung: Idon't know! ;;  
Jumin: I don’t go back on promises Yoosung. I hope you're aware of that  
Byeol: So you’re a man of your word Jumin?  
Jumin: Yes I am. I do not make empty promises  
Byeol: Wow  
Yoosung: OMG  
Yoosung: I MUST GO  
*Yoosung has left the chatroom*  
Byeol: Something tells me he went back to playing LOLOL;;;  
Jumin: it would surprise me if he didn’t  
Jumin: He’s so predictable.  
Jumin: Also Byeol, in case your wondering, Ialready spoke to Luciel about making arrangements and he said he’d handle it.  
Jumin: Now, if you can excuse me too, I am about to reach my penthouse and I need to give all my undivided attention to Elizabeth the 3rd  
Jumin: Goodbye.  
*Jumin has left the conversation*

I flopped on my back and pressed the phone button, I waved my fingers over the numbers to dial and call someone.

“Should I go home?” I asked myself. “ Just one dial away and I could maybe, just maybe go back home and forget all of this happening, just quit and delete the app and go AWOL.”

Suddenly I shot up and slapped my cheeks. “NO! i've gone this far! I can’t give up now in the face of difficulty just because things aren’t going the way I like.” I steeled my resolution there and then that I would see through with the RFA until the party.

I can’t go back, not in the face of failure at least. I have to prove to my mother, father, older brother, and older sister that I amount to more than what they say I can.

With that I turned off my phone and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comment, throw in a kudos please! They encourage me and let me know you want more!


	4. A Nice Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven visits Byeol for personal reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, like and comment and check out my Tumblr.
> 
> breepetals.tumblr.com and request something. I take all requests.

*knock knock*

I groaned, I opened my eyes and felt really- REALLy crusty. 

*knock knock* 

My head was clouded, but then my alarm started blaring. At the same time and I huffed. 

“Can’t I just y’know sleep some more?” I whined.

I threw on a sweater and walked up to the door. I looked through the peephole.

SEVEN?! I was wide awake at that point in time from the shock of seeing one of them at my house so soon and so early in the morning.

He had a serious face on and he had a satchel on and he knocked once more, and then my phone started ringing. 

I picked it up, “I’m about to open the door just give me a second!” I said not allowing him a moment to speak as I hastily ran to the bathroom and brushed out a bit the mess on my head shortly before opening the locks.

I came face to face with Seven and he softly said, “May I come in.” I nodded and opened the door wider to let him in.

“What brings you here?” I asked picking at my sleeves all antsy as I had no idea why he would even be here… unless he found out already.

He smiled at me apologetically,“Im sorry if I woke you up. It’s just that.” He hesitated, but then seemingly jumped straight into business mode.

I cocked my head to the side, “its just that what?” I repeated innocently.

“Come over here,” he commanded and he sat down at the table in the kitchen and I followed and sat across from him. 

“I don’t want to put you under suspicion or anything of the sorts that would make you feel uncomfortable but I found it necessary as even with a whole days of research, I can’t find anything on you.” he simply stated.

“So I need you to do me a favor Byeol,” he continued, “now I like to consider myself pretty easy going but in regards to the RFA but, I am head of security. I did notice that the RFA messenger was hacked but I can’t find the source of the hacker but I know they exist. The problem is your credibility as a what i can call being the victim here.” He said plainly.

I felt myself tensen up, “Do you not believe me?” I asked weakly.

He took out his laptop and pushed up his glasses, “No, I don't.” he reaffirmed. 

I popped my fingers in an attempt to destress but my anxiety was taking over me.

“Byeol, I need you to answer honestly. Its a matter of RFA’s safety that you answer everything and anything that you can honestly or else there will be consequences. Not only for breaking and entering however as well as fraud and many other things if I pull the strings just right.” He threatened.

I felt myself tear up a bit and wiped my eyes, his expression faltered a bit at seeing my clear distress.

“I’m sorry Byeol. I don’t want to upset you. I hope you can understand why I’m doing this and possibly forgive me.” He comforted.

I nodded and dried up my tears some more, “no, yeah, its ok.” 

He opened up the laptop and typed very quickly before pulling up a profile of a girl. 

“This girl is named Byeol Choi, same age as you 20, and black hair,” he stated. “That was all the information I could find from your phone. The rest was based on your profile from the cctv’s and using softwares that would match you up to someone visually similar in build, height, age, skin, hair, and body type.” he listed off for a bit about the software and waited for my answer.

“No, thats not me.” I admitted. 

He leaned forward for emphasis then asked, “Then who are you?” 

I bowed my head so that I was gazing at my knees with my hands clenching the end of my sweater. I didn’t want to be found out and sent home, not yet, not so soon….

“I need to know who you are so that I can make sure your not lying about being on the hackers side. Or else you might end up being dragged down with him if I catch him and we decide to press charges and arrest him for virtual crimes.” he disclosed.

I heaved a big sigh and I got up slowly and went over to my backpack. He seemed to be more on guard when I reached in. But I grabbed out a folder full papers and placed them on the table in front of me.

“These are all my papers,” I said. He picked up the folder and looked through it. 

“Before I left, I grabbed my file from my parents file cabinet. It should have all my information in it on who I am and all that mumbo jumbo.” I added.

His eyes scanned through the papers quickly and he softly spoke, “your just 17?” he asked gently.

I nodded my head, “yeah… surprise.” I said half heartedly with a smile.

He put his head in his hands, “well now everything makes a lot of sense now.” He said.

“Let me look for some stuff ok? I got in touch with Jumin about some things and we can help you out,” he rambled. “Sorry, Im really flustered I didn’t think you were a minor.”

I laughed dryly, “its ok I didn’t really say anything either in regards to my age.” 

I saw his fingers fly across the keyboard and he seemed to look in shock over what he found, “you're also a runaway?” he noted.

“Yep, its really difficult to explain,” I began and he nodded and went back to typing.

Suddenly my stomach grumbled really loudly and I felt myself go red.

“Have you eaten anything since yesterday?” He asked.

I shook my head, “I haven't eaten anything since breakfast” i admitted shyly.

He looked at me shocked and closed his computer and stood up.

“Get ready in about 5 minutes please,” he told me, “I’ll be waiting outside.”

“What? Why?” I asked. 

“We’re going to go out to eat breakfast and some groceries. Zen would kill me if I just came and did my business and just left you here to starve. Besides its not healthy for you to go so long without eating.” he fretted. 

I smiled at him, “ok sounds good to me.” 

I got ready pretty quickly and put on some jeans, a cute shirt i had found from the closet, and some normal sneakers. Pretty simple but i liked it, but I was also in need of some new clothes as well.

I walked out the door and was greeted by Seven, “that was awfully fast are you sure you're ready?” he asked and i nodded.

I didn't have any spectacular routine as I didn’t have any to much belongings in the first place. I was more worried about survival than being pretty on the streets.

I walked up to his car and nearly was floored by just looking at it.

“Is this really your car!” I marvelled.

He laughed, “yep this is my newest baby, I decided to take her out for a bit today. Really nice car isnt it?” he asked

“Totally!” I said as I got in.

We drove off to a local breakfast restaurant in the area. Seven ordered a table for two then we sat down. I looked at the menu with a newfound hunger as all the pictures popped out and everything seemed so delicious as I hadn’t eaten a proper meal in like a week.

“Ahem,” seven cleared his throat and i looked up at him.

“Yes? Is there something you wanna say?” I asked him politely.

“Yeah, I just want to tell you the game plan for today.” He simply stated, “i had two reasons for visiting, the first was in concerns about who you were exactly, and the second was at the request of Jumin.”

“Really? Why Jumin?” I asked. 

“Jumin wanted to send you money to help out and requested that I accompany you to go to some places here and there to get you some necessities so he gave me about $1000 dollars to help you out.” he said.

I nearly felt my eyes bulge out of their head, “wow so much money?!” I said shocked.

He nodded along matching me in emotion, “Yeah I know! When I first received it I was nearly floored. That amount of money could buy me...” he paused and began whispering numbers and counting on his fingers comedically, “I could have gotten at leasttttttt 500 twelve packs of Ph. D pepper!” he exclaimed.

In that moment the waitress came and took our order as I nodded enthusiastically agreeing with him on the stupid item he chose to exageratte how much had been sent to me but then it really began to sink in, “He didn’t have to send me that much,” I paused, “I would have been fine with a lot less.” I guiltily remarked.

Seven laughed, “I don’t think he minds if its for a member, and if he heard about who you were now i think he would worry even more about you and want to help more.” Seven sighed. 

But then as he was once playful he turned serious again, “Im not going pressure you now, but i’d really appreciate if you would tell me how you ended up in this situation in the first place.” he said and I smiled back at him sadly, “I’ll tell you later when Im ready. I don't know when that will be but you have my word.” I said and he smiled softly at me.

At the same moment the waitress bought our orders, “dig in!” Seven laughed.

I had gotten just chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and some bacon but Seven on the other hand was purely child like.

“I got the endless pancakes!” he said giddily before munching down on the first one. 

I laughed lightly, in contrast to his threatening demeanor earlier I very much liked the goofy one he was putting on right now whether it was real or fake.

After we finished it was around 9am so we went back out and got some groceries like veggies, dairy, meat, fruits, snacks, personal care products, and feminine products. Which totaled to around 190 and Seven swiped the card with ease.

We went back to the apartment to unload and unpack the food and placed it where it should go. After we were done it was already 10:30 in the morning. He put his hands on his hips and exhaled really loudly, “that was SOOOO much work walking from the car, to the elevator, to unlock the door, and to unpack everything.” He complained and I giggled at his exaggerated way of speaking and he looked at me up and down.

“We desperately need to get you new clothes.” He remarked. I gasped dramatically, “are you saying that what I’m wearing is ugly?” I said theatrically.

He laughed in response, “No, its not that. Its just that those aren’t your clothes. Not that its bad you're using them but I think you should probably get some stuff that fit you.”

He looked up in thought, “You don’t have to take my recommendation but I think you should buy a dress for the party, dress pants just in case, at least three pairs of jeans, and at least four to five shirts, three of those should be casual and the other two formal. As well as footwear, like heels, sneakers, and slippers.” He stated and I nodded. 

We went back to the car and drove off to the nearest mall, i tried on a bunch of dresses but sometimes the reaction I got from him were… dramatic.

“Seven!” I cheered out happily as I walked out of the dressing room with a deep red off the shoulder dress, it fit kinda snug but comfortable enough to allow free movement.

When I walked out of the room his face paled all of a sudden, I nervously chuckled, “does it look ok?” 

He threw himself dramatically on his knees and clutched the cross on his necklace, “In the name of the lord,” he started mumbling and I laughed.

“Are you praying?” I said through my laughs which left me in tears on the ground. He looked up at me teary eyed, “YOU NEED TO COVER UP!” He cried out. 

“No little girl of mine will walk out like that!” he continued, “DADDY WONT ALLOW IT!” He continued making a scene as I continued laughing.

“Father Ill do what I want whenever I want.” I confidently retorted and he sighed and got up from his knees. He put a hand on my shoulder gently, “All jokes aside I think you look really beautiful in it. You shouldn’t let anyone prevent you from wearing something you like.”

I felt my face flush, I hadn’t expected a genuine reaction from his after than him just freaking out over it. “Thanks Seven” i added gratefully and he nodded.

“I think I want it.” I said and Seven nodded and proceeded to buy it. He thought for a moment, “we should get you some matching shoes. I think you should go with either simple open toe heels or flats. Something that accentuates your youthfulness.” He said.

I nodded back, “yeah, i think that would be a good idea.” 

After that we bought the dress and shoes then we left the boutique and searched for some regular clothes and shoes, in true gentleman fashion he carried around everything we bought. Then after that we went next to a regular clothing store and tried on some jeans and shirts which I thought were cute.

“Hey Seven.” I walked out of the dressing room while he sat waiting outside, “How do these jeans look?” He stared hard at the ripped jeans I had on and he sighed and shook his head.  
“Byeol,” he pushed up his glasses. “Are those your church jeans?” he started. I looked at him confused, “what?” I blurted out.

“Because those are some HOLY JEANS you got there.” He started cracking up and bending over laughing. I rolled my eyes, he sure did say some terrible jokes but they were funny in the moment i guess.

After buying that we left and we passed buy a shoe store and bought some shoes. Later some makeup and a small purse. A lot more things than I had expected to buy he even got me bluetooth headphones for my phone which I knew was not what Jumin probably had in mind when helping me out. It got to the point where Seven went to the car with a bunch of things to make room for more things to buy. 

After he came back I looked at him weirdly, “Hey Seven.” I began. “Didn’t we go over budget with that small red clutch I got?” I asked and he shrugged. “I don’t know. Just enjoy the day. I’ll help teach you how to use makeup and stuff like that if you need the help. I just want you to enjoy yourself.” He said.

I blanked out for a moment, "How would you know how to use makeup?" I asked confused and he laughed.

"Darling as an agent of sorts, I gotta do some... risqué stuff if you get what I mean." he laughed while wiggling his eyebrows. 

I smiled at him, “Thanks Seven for doing this all for me.” 

He looked at me and smiled, “its no big deal.” he said without any hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. Please comment and leave a Kudo it really encourages me and makes me feel as though I'm not just shouting into the void.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and MC make an interesting discovery about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as always if you like then go to my Tumblr breepetals.tumblr.com and recommend something. I'll be writing more mm stuff for your enjoyment.

It was around 1:40 way past lunch time so me and Seven went real quick to a fast food restaurant in the mall and ate some chicken there before leaving.

On the way to the main entrance a store caught my eye, “Seven, do you think i can fix up my hair a bit?” 

He looked at his watch, “yeah sure why not. I don't see the problem.” 

We went into the hair salon and we walked up to the front desk.

“Hello, What brings you here today?” the lady at the front desked asked.

“Hello, can you guys remove color from hair?” I responded.

She nodded, “of course we use a safe color remover that isn’t harsh on the natural hair.” 

I nodded, “yeah I’d like to get that and trim my hair as well as get some layers done in.” I said.

Seven looked at me incredulously, “Your hair isn’t black?” He asked and I nodded my head.

“Nope, the real color is more wilder in all honesty, I dyed it because it stuck out like such a sore thumb but now I want to get the color out because its so botched and ugly,” I explained while twirling a piece of hair in my fingers.

“What color hair was it originally?” he inquired quickly as the lady began leading me to the chair, “You'll just have to wait and see!” I responded back.

About an hour later after putting the color remover in my hair it returned back to its natural red color. 

“Im going to be putting a hair mask on you hair for at least 15 minutes so that it can go back to being healthy.” She explained and I nodded. 

About another 45 minutes passed and then I was finished. I looked in the mirror and my red hair had gotten its shine back and it seemed healthier now that all the dead-ends had been cut and I got some face framing done to compliment my face.

Seven was busy looking at his phone so I tapped him on the top of his head.

“Seven, what do you think?” I asked lightly and he looked up but then his face froze.

He began slowly, “I thought you weren’t going to dye your hair?” he said puzzled. 

“Uhh Seven?” I looked at him puzzled. “This is my natural hair color.” I said, and he opened his mouth quickly but then shut it again. He then got up very fast taking me by surprise and he paid and then we left the mall shortly after that entire time he was being silent and he had an indescribable look on his face. 

5 minutes into the car ride home he began talking again, “I didn’t read your papers carefully but, who are your parents?” He asked.

I responded back carefully “Mi-sook is my mom and Seok is my father. I have a brother and sister too.”

“What about their last names?” He added.

“Lee”

“All of them are Lee?” He asked. I nodded in affirmation. 

“Then why is your last name Choi? The odd one out?” He asked. I opened my mouth but I realized that I didn’t know either and I shrugged.

“I need to look over your papers I think something is up, I could be wrong but my gut feeling is nagging at me.” He said and I sat back patiently waiting to go back to the apartment.

We unloaded things as fast as we could and we sat back at the table where Seven had dropped everything in a hurry earlier so that we could go get something to eat. He began reading through my papers and typing things into his computer. 

“Your real name is MC?” I nodded. 

“Why did you lie about your first but not last name?” He inquired and I laughed dryly, “It was a stupid mistake.” 

He sighed massaging his temple. I quickly added, “You can start calling me that from now on if you want to. I would much rather prefer being called by my real name and not Byeol.”

He nodded, “ok that sounds good with me. But MC then, can you give me an hour to sort through all this information?” You can go set up your stuff and make yourself more comfortable here.”

I obeyed and went to set up some things in the house like in the bathroom and closet. He bought me a bunch of stuff so that the empty apartment could feel more like home. I was grateful for it all however guilt also overtook me as I felt bad that he probably went way off budget buying me things and probably had to dip into his own wealth. It didn't take long to set things up so i returned to the computer where I had about 5 emails to respond to. So i decided to use my time productively and while he took an hour researching about me; I in turn would take an hour to do my responsibility for the RFA.

After I finished up all the emails about a little over an hour later I noticed seven was still typing away efficiently looking things up. He was in the zone just focused on the screen only. I filled up a cup of water and put it next to him seemingly breaking him out of his work.

“Oh By- MC. Thanks.” he said. As he took a sip and continued working. 

It went on like that until the night time, the group was chatting however i decided to ignore them and just watch some youtube quietly on the desktop in the house. I sighed, feeling more bored then ever as the exciting day took a sharp turn into becoming the most boring day.

Suddenly, Seven got up and stretched, “Hey MC come over here, I found A LOT of things that I need to tell you and you should probably sit down for them.” 

He looked at me in the eyes, “Your parents are not your actual parents.”

It took me aback what he said, “What do you mean they're not my real parents?”

“I looked everywhere, and it seems as if your mom faked her pregnancy or something like that to make it seem as if she had you.” he then continued “honestly i dont know the logistics of what happened so i dont know if she faked it or you were just handed off to her but to me it seems as if she faked it, but I dug deep but it seems as if your real mom is a woman by the name of Yu-mi Kim.”

I looked at him in shock, and he continued on, “however its unknown who your real father is, you actually have two birth certificates. In these papers, but I’m guessing in the speed of everything you neglected to check over your papers.”

He put the two birth certificates next to each other, one with my parents named and the other with my “moms” name, and I snatched up the one with Yu-mi Kim’s name on it.

“So this is my real mom?’ I asked and he nodded. He continued on, “Whats interesting to me is that she named you Choi and not Kim.”

I nodded along with what he was saying “thus meaning she named you after your dad and not her… Remember me talking about how we have the same last name in the chatroom?”

I gasped, “You aren’t saying?” I started and he nodded.

“Your hair color, last name, and papers all seem to point to the fact we are related.” He stated confirming my suspicions.

“But how can you be so sure?” I questioned and he scratched his head, “well i’ve been hacking for a long time so I tend to do this as my job digging up all the bad things about people, but for your safety i wont be telling you who i think your father is but knowing him i wouldn’t doubt it if he didn't learn his lesson at all the first time and decided to sleep with another woman.”

He stood up, “Im going to call Jumin and ask him if he could do us a favor and run a blood test between us. I need to know if what im hinting at is true or not. However if I am right then I need it to be a privately owned clinic to do the test at.” He said scratching his head.

“MC for now, don't worry about the possibility of it being true. For now we’re just gonna go off of guilty until proven innocent. Meaning we aren’t related until its confirmed. Get ready for tomorrow, I’m going to plan this ASAP.”

I nodded along flustered at what he was saying. “Ok what time then?” I asked and he looked at his watch.

“Be ready by around 9 in the morning, I’ll come pick you up and get things rolling from there.” he announced.

“I need to leave now so take care,” he said gathering his equipment into his satchel and then leaving for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter leave a kudos and some comments! These motivate me a lot and make me feel as if all the hard work that goes into typing these chapters are well worth it!

**Author's Note:**

> Before any of you complain how this isn’t MC because her name is Byeol, this actually IS MC she is using a nickname because she may be stupid enough to fall for unknown but shes not stupid enough to go as far as to provide her real name because she doesn’t want to be found out as a runaway. Soon enough we’re going to revert to them calling her MC but how they do will be in a short time. Besides Byeol means star and I find it kinda cute how you can link it to the characters like Yoosung/shooting star, Zen/looking in the sky on his balcony, 707/spaceships and the moon, Jaehee/relaxing looking in the night, Jumin/ in his apartment at night.  
> This will not be a romantic story, Byeol is a minor. Jumin is 10 years her superior and Yoosung the youngest still has 4 years ahead of her. Which is arguably ok actually age gap wise but he's a legal adult and she is not and I know Yoosung would probably see an MC that much younger than him as a little sister more than a love interest.  
> If you do however want a romantic story please comment down below and let me know. I'm more than happy to do short headcanon pieces and if they receive enough attention then I’ll write a short story based on the headcanons.


End file.
